


Белое и золотое

by tier_wolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: — Не приснилось? — беззвучно, одними губами, спрашивает он, и Бьякуя тихо, насмешливо фыркает в ответ.





	

Он просыпается совсем рано, в тусклом утреннем сумраке, и все тело пронизано тем томительным теплом, от какого и не хочется больше ничего. Так никогда не бывает, если спишь один, и Ренджи опасливо жмурится прежде, чем решительно открыть глаза.  
Бьякуя, до того заплетавший кончики его волос в какой-то замысловатый узел, не прекращает своего занятия, только окидывает лицо Ренджи коротким изучающим взглядом. Не отстраняется, не заливается краской смущения; чуткие бледные пальцы продолжают перебирать пряди волос в равномерном ритме, темные ресницы неторопливо опускаются.  
Ренджи тоже хотел бы вот так.  
Так — нисколько не сомневаться, что имеет право на прикосновения. 

— Не приснилось? — беззвучно, одними губами, спрашивает он, и Бьякуя тихо, насмешливо фыркает в ответ. Это похоже на короткий вздох, если не наблюдать долго-долго, не знать, что улыбка проскальзывает в кошачьем прищуре глаз.  
Не приснилось.  
Ренджи прикасается кончиками пальцев к чужой кисти, осторожно обводит лунки ногтей. Его ладонь рядом с ладонью Бьякуи ненамного больше, но смотрится грубым гипсовым слепком рядом с мраморной скульптурой. Наверное, и в остальном они двое так?  
А все-таки — не приснилось. 

Пальцы скользят дальше, оглаживают предплечье, минуют ткань рукава и замирают на груди, в распахнутом вороте кимоно.  
И ничего, ни слова в ответ.  
Только бьется сердце, глухо отдаваясь пульсацией в кончиках пальцев. Бьякуя смотрит на него пристально, не мигая, выжидающе. Подмечая каждую мелочь. Нет, он не опрокинется на спину, подпуская к себе безропотно и легко, что бы ни случилось между ними ночью. Бьякуя Кучики не дешевый мальчишка из Руконгаи. Таких не подтолкнешь к решению одним движением ладони. А Ренджи и не знает, как нужно по-другому — откуда ему? 

На секунду становится страшно. Не за себя, а за то важное, что вот же уже лежало в руках, но утекает сквозь пальцы неудержимо.  
Он отстраняется медленно и так боязливо, словно его пальцы должны оставить грязный след на коже капитана.  
Но бояться всегда было глупо. Бояться, значит, не получить ничего, ему ли не знать.  
Поэтому Ренджи обхватывает запястье Бьякуи и подносит его ладонь к губам. Прижимается к теплой коже ртом, щекой, касается пальцев ресницами. Не самое многословное признание, только ведь и в ответ ему нужно получить ничуть не больше. 

— Ренджи, — произносит Бьякуя. И это снова упрек, мягкий, ласковый, но упрек. За то, что вот он, Ренджи, снова выкинул что-то непозволительное, не помещающееся ни в какие рамки.  
Но ведь так — правильно?  
Только так и правильно.  
Когда Бьякуя вцепляется в его плечо и резко притягивает, почти роняя на себя, когда сам Ренджи поднимается, опираясь на локти, непослушные пряди волос расплетаются и снова мечутся по плечам. 

*  
Ему кажется сперва, что сложно будет находиться рядом днем, вспоминая совместные ночи. Но тело, устало-удовлетворенное, молчит, зато в мыслях появляется страх. Глупый, бесполезный. Боязнь неизбежной потери.  
Только стоит ли бояться за того, кто настолько привык сам распоряжаться собой? Стоит ли становиться защитой тому, кто заведомо сильнее?

И нет никакой томительной сладости ни в одном из их дней, ни в одном из прикосновений. Как будто и Ренджи тоже передалась эта безупречная чистота Бьякуи, та самая, глядя на которую, кажется: тронешь губами и они занемеют от инея.  
Только ведь не немеют, прикасаться к Бьякуе тепло. Вот она, тайна, доступная не мысли, а лишь телу — чужое живое тело.  
Каждый из них уже однажды погиб, но ни один не перестал быть менее живым. Даже Кучики Бьякуя, что бы он там о себе ни выдумал. 

Ведь должно-то быть так: прикасаешься к идолам и позолота остается на пальцах. Но у них двоих все наоборот. Это Ренджи остается — врастает взглядом, душой, ладонями, глубоко неразделимо. И даже время ничего не меняет: словно застывающий янтарь, это чувство становится только светлее, прозрачнее и тверже. Мгновение, пойманное и запаянное в стекло. 

День похож на следующий и на предыдущий, только волосы отрастают и хлещут по лопаткам, и Ренджи начинает заплетать их, чтоб мешали поменьше. 

Утра тоже похожи одно на другое, прозрачные и золотые, как зеленый чай.  
Они двое редко просыпаются вместе, редко что-то говорят друг другу, оставаясь наедине, почти никогда не обращаются друг к другу на ты. 

Ренджи просыпается, когда Бьякуя слишком резким движением стряхивает с кончиков пальцев бабочку, провожая задумчивым взглядом ее полет.  
— Случилось? — охрипшим со сна голосом спрашивает Ренджи, потеряв все остальные слова, даже такое уместное "что". Бьякуя улыбается ему растерянно одним уголком плотно сжатого рта.  
— Опоздал, — так же коротко отвечает он. И Ренджи вспоминает: совет капитанов. Успокаивается сперва — ничего не стряслось, не нужно бежать и поднимать отряд.  
А потом удивленно распахивает глаза:  
— Впервые за... сколько лет?

— Впервые, — прерывает Бьякуя, собираясь подняться.  
Ничего в общем-то страшного в случившемся нет. Но это Бьякуя.  
Бьякуя Кучики, который сидит на его постели и всего несколько минут назад не собирался уходить.  
— Останься, — произносит Ренджи. Обдуманно, вполне осознанно раскачивает хрупкий маятник.  
— Ренджи, — возражает Бьякуя. У него несколько тысяч этих "Ренджи", в каждом из которых новые вариации голоса, разная доля удивления и недовольства.  
— Останься, — повторяет Ренджи. Приказ, не просьба.  
Золотой чай, золото янтаря, позолота на пальцах, наваждение длиною в полжизни.  
И Бьякуя вглядывается в него, как не вглядывался уже давно. Подается вперед, и замирает, не прикоснувшись. 

Но подхватывает одну из прядей рыжих волос, наматывает на указательный палец, и касается ее губами, без улыбки глядя из-под ресниц.  
Ренджи вздрагивает, словно от удара, хотя ведь никак не мог ощутить этого поцелуя.  
— Только сегодня, — неожиданно ровным мягким тоном произносит Бьякуя, когда его щека касается ключицы Ренджи. Тонкие пальцы все еще теребят прядь волос.  
— Не сегодня. Всегда, — возражает Ренджи.  
В этот раз он не ждет ответа.  
Но ему отвечает утренняя тишина, прозрачная и золотая, предвещающая долгий солнечный день.


End file.
